Snow Globe
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: A take on 3x22 and 4x01, where Tyler wasn't there, and Klaus was the one that came out to Caroline in the cave . She went looking for Klaus in the first place.
1. The Snow Globe

Caroline ran into the cave.

"Klaus?" She called, looking around wildly, and brought her sleeve to her nose. "Oh God, Klaus?" She called again. When no response was heard, she started crying. Then he appeared.

"Hi, love." Klaus replied in surprise, and she lunged at him, still crying. He gripped her and put his hand to her back. "Sorry, I was just talking to Bonnie." He apologized. When they pulled back he saw she was still in tears and could barely control it now. He pushed back her hair from her face. "What happened, Caroline?" He asked in concern.

"It's the witches, Bonnie's working with." She sobbed. "They said you didn't have long. Minutes, at most." She said. Klaus's eyes widened and he looked away.

"What're you gonna do?" She cried. Klaus took a breath, then gave Caroline a reassuring smile.

"You're going to be fine, Caroline." He replied. She gripped his collar and shook her head, her tears still rolling down her face.

"It's not me that I'm worried about." She sobbed. Klaus smirked at her affection, grateful for it. Was never too late for something good to happen.

"There's no point." He told her. "If I'm going to die, I'm going to die." He said. Caroline shook her head and tugged on his collar.

"But you're strong, and you will have a beautiful future. Even if it is without me." He decided. She sobbed even harder. "If I die, ask for Damon's help with protecting my body." He said. He looked at her lips and she did as well, kissing him hard, he kissed her back. She kissed him again and grabbed ahold of him for a hug. Klaus held onto her tighter. Her hand went into his hair and she sobbed into his collar a little. He closed his eyes and treasured that she had her arms around him. This is one way to die, for sure. Then the pain came.

Klaus yelled and let go of Caroline, falling towards the back of the cave. He felt his bones becoming brittle, just as they did when he was turning into a wolf. Then he coughed, and looked at the ground in fear. This was it. He was truly dying. He turned around and looked at Caroline who was still crying.

"Do you feel anything?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No." She replied. "I feel fine."

"I want you to get out of here." Klaus told her. "I don't want you to watch me die." He commanded. She shook her head again.

"I'm not leaving."

"Go." Klaus turned around and tried to push her out of the door, feeling shooting pains going through his body again, Caroline put her hand on his back in support.

"I'm staying." She told him. He yelled again in pain worse than before, feeling a few bones break already. He yelled louder and Caroline yelped. His eyes flashed yellow and she gasped.

"Go!" He snarled. She cried and sped out of the door. He still heard her labored breathing on the outside of the cave. He might've chased her away but he didn't think he had the strength. It was comforting to know she was still going to be there, even when he died.


	2. Snowflakes

Caroline watched Rebekah come to and try to pull at her bonds, hissing at the pain.

"Vervain ropes." She said. Rebekah looked at her. "Looks like Alaric outed us all to the council." She added.

"Council?" Rebekah asked indifferently. "What exactly do they think they can do to me?" She asked. Soon after she said so, the van started rocking, like someone was pursuing the vehicle they were trapped in. Thirty seconds later, glass shattered, and somehow they were lying on their backs. Rebekah was bleeding, and Caroline coughed briefly.

"What the hell happened?" Rebekah asked.

The doors to the back of the van opened and Klaus appeared, climbing over the glass. He looked over Caroline and she smiled with a crazy-happy look in her eyes.

"Klaus?" She asked

"I'm harder to kill than you think." Klaus simply replied. He broke their bonds and pulled on Caroline.

"You're alive?" Caroline asked. It like a crazy daydream she was having, was Klaus was still alive? He'd been dying right before her eyes last night. A cop car swerved and ran towards them. "How are you alive?" Caroline laughed happily. Klaus stood back up.

"Come on, we gotta go." Klaus replied, gripping her arms. She gripped his as well and he took her out of the van. Rebekah looked at Klaus with hatred and betrayal.

"You're going to regret this." She snarled. Klaus smirked.

"Just keep them busy, Rebekah." He replied. Rebekah glared at him until he got out of the van as well.

Within a moment, as they were outside of the forest, Caroline had sped Klaus into a tree, kissing him incessantly. He kissed her back in surprise, that surprise keeping him from holding onto her. She continued to kiss him until she broke free and he held her waist in his hands.

"I never thought I'd see you again, I don't get it, how are you alive?" Caroline huffed, looking him up and down to see if he was hurt and amazed that he looked just fine. Klaus watched her with wide eyes and smiled.

"I don't know how to explain it, but-" He began, but Caroline kissed him again and he looked at her face, kissing her back still. Then he closed his eyes and pulled on her to bring her closer. "I actually-" He tried to begin again but Caroline kissed him one more time. Her lips were too addictive to try and get a train of thought to run in his head, and so he succumbed, moaning briefly and sped her into another tree. Klaus took Caroline's face in his face and took his jacket off while keeping their lips connected, Caroline kissed him back and pulled on his shirt, he put his hands up and kissed her again as the shirt came off. He reached up to touch her face as they kissed, and her hands stayed on his face until he pulled away.

"Easy, love, this isn't the place." He reprimanded her.

"Well you're miraculously alive, we're fugitives on the run, all signs point to hot hybrid-vampire sex." She huffed, taking her jacket off and pulling him back to her. Klaus kissed her back in surprise and held her face, loving this new thing they were doing. To think Tyler was close enough being able to trap him in his body. This opportunity would've surely still been the same, but it would've ended a lot differently. Klaus kissed her even deeper, and let Caroline speed him into another tree. She pulled away and took her shirt off. She went back in and they kissed for a lot longer.

"So, what was it you were saying, about how you survived?" Caroline asked him in-between kisses.

"It isn't important now, love." Klaus replied, running his fingers through her hand. She kissed him deeply and pulled away, her hand on his tattooed chest. Klaus looked her over and found her adrenaline had died down slightly.

"As much as I'd agree, I still wanna know." She said. Klaus held her waist still and smiled.

"When I was turning, my werewolf curse saved me. It countered everything else that was happening to my body." He replied. Caroline nodded and smiled. "It appears changing every full moon and having wolf instincts aren't the only perks a hybrid has." He noted.

"Now you're alive and will stay that way." Caroline agreed. They kissed a little longer before Caroline got hungry, and so Klaus picked her shirt up for her and they got dressed to leave the forest.

Caroline and Klaus went back to his house and found Rebekah with the same bloodstain down the front of her shirt.

"How dare you choose to rescue Caroline over me." Rebekah hissed. Caroline glared at her.

"You got out, didn't you?" She snapped. Rebekah looked at her.

"Hello brother, thought you were dead, so pleased you're not." Klaus replied. Rebekah turned to glare at her brother.

"Should I stay?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"No, you shouldn't, you've caused enough trouble." Rebekah scolded.

"That's enough, Rebekah!" Klaus replied. He turned to Caroline. "You should probably stay here if you prefer, love, you're not safe out there at present." He said. She nodded and they walked past a disbelieving Rebekah. "Up the stairs, to the right, get yourself cleaned up if you want, there's a room next to the bathroom to wait in." Klaus told her, pointing his finger.

"Thank you." Caroline replied, and kissed his cheek. He smiled after her and when she was gone Klaus turned around.

"Ah, I see. Need to save the damsel in distress in order to get her into bed." Rebekah said. Klaus's smile turned into a glare.

"Watch your tongue, Rebekah, or I'd have half a mind to rip it out."


End file.
